Dependency
by IG-KorrasamiShipper
Summary: 2019 Christmas Drop 2 of 7 Summary: After a crippling accident, Korra has never been the same. She has been a helpless soft bean and Asami wouldn't have it any other way. Modern AU, one shot, cute and fluffy.


Letting out a soft breath, Asami was tightly hugging Korra from behind enjoying her girlfriend's scent. Nuzzling into her neck, she began peppering kisses on her face and clavicle. Simultaneously while doing so, she drew circles with her the tip of fingers on Korra's stomach before trailing up her toned yet fatigued body. Softly cooing into her ear, "Korra… *kiss* baby wake up *kiss* I have to head off to work," pecking her cheek multiple times.

After a moment, Korra finally twitched awake. Mumbling slightly, she kept her eyes shut and sunk deeper into the mattress feeling comfort from her lover's weight.

"Come on cutie," pecking along her jawbone, "I gotta go."

Sprawled out on their mattress, Korra softly pulled at the bed sheet. "Mmph...Sa...mi…"

Rubbing her shoulder, Asami smiled before kissing her cheek. "I know, I know you're tired baby." She finally pushed herself up and climbed on top of Korra, "We might have overdone it last night *kiss* but I'm gonna go shower okay baby?"

"Mmh…"

Asami leaned down and gave Korra a chaste kiss on the lips, "I'll make you some breakfast before I leave okay, scrambled eggs and toast sound good?"

"Mmh…"

Smiling, Asami was happy that Korra was okay with eating this morning. She gave her another kiss before getting up. "Just give me thirty and we can eat before I leave."

"O...kay…" Korra breathed out while curling into a ball, missing the warmth that Asami gave her.

Asami rubbed Korra's forearm before stripping off her hoodie. She knew Korra loved and was dependent on wearing her used clothes. It helped comfort and ease her nerves and Asami wanted nothing more but Korra's happiness. Placing said hoodie on the edge of their bed, Asami proceed to strike over to the bathroom naked.

As soon as the water started running, Korra lazily opened one eye. Feeling completely groggy, she closed her eyes once again and took another deep breath. Enjoying the comfort of her bed, she felt enveloped in a pleasant jasmine and sakura scent before finally forcing herself up right. She felt like a dead zombie as her bed hair was sticking all over the place.

Korra was practically glaring at the world because of her dry eyes before falling forward. Grumbling, she bounced right back up and scanned the bed for Asami's clothes. She mindlessly scratched her side before climbing over and grabbed Asami's hoodie. Picking it up, she looked at the red hoodie before smiling and brought it up to her face. Taking a deep breath, she breathed in her lover's scent before plopping back down to her side and hugged it tightly.

"Mmh…Asami…"

Basking in the hoodie's warmth, she felt light and alive. The numbness from her aching body was prominent but Asami's natural scent seemed to help. Then, after a moment of lollygagging, she finally "dressed" herself and wiggled her head into the hoodie. The shower-head finally stopped pouring water and Korra flopped around, burying herself in their blankets. She decided to bathe in their bed's musky scent until Asami was done with making breakfast.

After Asami was done showering, she walked into her dresser room, dressed for work and applied some quick makeup. Walking into the kitchen, she loosely put her damp hair into a bun and made food. The smell of fresh crisp toast filled the kitchen and just as she was almost done making the eggs, Korra practically waddled over.

Hearing some shuffling, Asami smiled to herself before glancing over. She always enjoyed eyeing Korra up and down since she never gets tired of seeing her girlfriend dressed in nothing but _her_ clothes. The obvious reds, maroons and blacks that Korra didn't own yet wore _all _the time.

Korra was _hers_.

She _belonged_ to Asami and no one could say any different. This all started several months back due to a crippling accident which essentially took away Korra's life. The Korra people once knew no longer existed after _that _accident. Of course, her friends and family tried. They gave the broken woman so much love and support that it became smoldering and Korra couldn't take it.

She knew she wasn't the person she used to be.

She knew she wasn't the person they loved.

She wasn't Korra.

So, Korra pushed everyone away. She distanced herself from everybody and _especially_ those most close to her. But in all honesty, their support did more harm than help and it was deafening. It crushed her soul and shattered her heart to pieces that couldn't possibly be seen let alone picked up.

Truthfully, Asami almost lost Korra. She was deeply hurt by Korra's pained words of frustration, self hate and despair. But, to her, she couldn't imagine how Korra felt but the thought of abandoning her beloved suffocated her very soul more than those hurtful words. _Even _if it cut through her heart like a knife through butter, Asami couldn't bare to see Korra alone.

That's why Asami did what she did. She never left her alone. She ignored those hurtful words time and time again. She always came back. That's why Asami ended up becoming the only one who managed to pull her up from the abyss. She gathered every possible fragment of her heart that was left of her once former and heroic self to become the same cute, _very_ much dependent and helpless girlfriend that she is now.

Korra was helpless without Asami and Asami couldn't have it any other way. She took pride in bringing back what little she could of Korra's confidence. And as for Korra, the only thing she took pride in now was pleasuring Asami and making her laugh even if she had insecurities in doing so. You could think of their relationship similar to a parent with their new born puppy. It was just that except they were lovers.

"Go ahead and sit, I'm almost done with the eggs."

"Okay…" Korra pulled the chair and sat on the stool. She then rested her arms on the table and played with the sweater's cuffs before Asami set their plates on the table.

"Okay done baby," she gave Korra a quick peck on the cheek before walking over to the fridge to grab some drinks. "Coffee, juice or milk?"

Poking at her toast, "Um… juice."

Asami hums in response before pouring Korra a cup and then a cup of coffee for herself. She set them down in their respective spots before walking behind her lover and hugged her from behind. Wrapping her arms around Korra's waist and resting her chin on her neck, "I might have made too much love."

She pepper kisses Korra's neck before grabbing the toast and brought it up to her girlfriend's mouth. Korra puckered her lips slightly before opening wide. She took a small bite and started munching away as Asami cuddled her from behind.

"Try to eat at least half for me okay?"

The bread crunched in her mouth for a bit before she mumbled, "Orrkrayy…"

"Good girl," Asami gave Korra one last big kiss on her cheek before walking around to the other side of the table. She sat down and grabbed her toast before giggling at the lipstick stain on Korra's cheek.

Nibbling on her toast and eggs, Korra rose a brow. "What's wrong?"

Asami covered her mouth with the toast, "Nothing, you have a bit of egg on her cheek honey."

"Oh," Korra rubbed her cheek and missed it entirely.

"Wrong side, here let me." Asami leaned forward and watched as Korra glanced down to her cleavage. She smirked slightly while wiping the egg crumble away and admired her lipstick's handiwork before sitting back down. Licking off the piece of egg on her thumb, she made an endearing smile, "There you go beautiful."

Korra smiles softly, "Thanks."

They both enjoyed their meals in a majoritively comfortable silence until Asami spoke up, "Korra."

"Mmh?"

Asami finished chewing before talking, "What do you want to do after I come back? Watch a mover? Go on a nice walk if you're up to it? Or… a nice bubble bath? Together, of course." She chuckled when Korra perked up from the last comment and took a sip of her coffee, "Or maybe all of the above?"

Mindless taking another bite from her toast, Korra was just a bit more than halfway done when she stopped eating it. "Um… mmh… can we watch something and have a bubble bath?"

Asami's eyes narrowed slightly, _At least I tired…_ she stood up and walked over to Korra's side. Pulling her chair forward, she wrapped her arms around Korra and gave her a tight and suffocating hug, "Of course!"

Korra's face was buried in Asami's chest. She took a deep breath before melting into her hug. "Mmh…" they stood there for a few minutes, enjoying each other's warmth before Asami reluctantly pulled away.

Kissing Korra's lips, "I love you," she cups Korra's check before pecking her lips again, "I love you so much."

Korra whimpered in Asami's comforting arms. She didn't want Asami to go to work but she knew she had a company to run. Eventually, Korra ran her hands down to her Asami's ass cheeks and gave them a firm squeeze. She also buried her face into in her lover's pale neck, "Mmh… Asami…"

Pecking her forehead, "Korra."

They remained like that until the time came for Asami to leave. Painfully tearing away, Asami loosened her grip on Korra, "Baby I have to go now."

Korra arms were firmly on Asami's hips and she had that cute puppy dog eyed frown as she mumbled a response. "Okay…"

Smiling sadly, she gave Korra one last chaste kiss. "I'll be back as soon as possible okay?" She began walking to the garage door with Korra shadowing her, "Don't push yourself in the gym, okay?"

"Alright… I'll see you soon?"

Once inside her car, Asami rolls her window down and gives Korra another peck on the lips, "Of course, I'll see you soon before you know it." Kissing her cheek, she left yet again another kiss mark.

Korra smiles contently before cutely saying, "Okay… I'll see you soon baby, love you…"

"Love you too Korra. See you in a bit!" Asami finally shifts her car into reverse and drives off to work.

Meanwhile, Korra simply pouted while watching Asami drive away and when she was finally out of sight, she went back inside. Feeling empty, she goes inside and starts cleaning their entire condo per her usual routine. Then after everything was dusted, wiped down, and vacuumed, she went into Asami's office and tied up the room. When she was finally satisfied with her work, she changed and went into their house gym.

After a quick warm up, she stretched out, _a lot_, before carefully exercising. However, after a couple of hard and heavy sets, she capped out and mainly focused on stretching out her body. Her spinal injury took a great toll on her body so there was only so much she could do. It had left her crippled, weak and helpless but after years of a miraculous recovery, she was in the middle of regaining what she had lost. She finally had _some_ of her former muscle definition and she felt better about herself. But, most of it was thanks to Asami.

Asami saved her and Korra would be nothing without her.

Touching her toes one last time, Korra stood up straight and headed to the bathroom. She blushed when she noticed the lipstick stain that was on her cheek before taking a quick brisk shower. After that, she dried herself down before wearing Asami's used sweater again. Taking a whiff, she enjoyed the Asami's light scent before walking into the kitchen to prepare for dinner. But, before she forgot, she quickly made a small protein smoothie and drank it since Asami would always get mad if she didn't.

Taking one last gulp, she set the empty cup in the sink and started preparing their dinner. "Let's see…" opening the fridge, she found some beef slices and vegetables. Blinking a few times, she decided on making her version of a beef bowl and began cooking. She seasoned the meat with yakiniku sauce, diced up some garlic, and cut the bell peppers and onions into julienne strips. Then, she fried everything up and added some last touches such as minced ginger and sesame seeds before it was done. Setting the beef stir fry aside, she put on some rice to cook and bam, she was done.

Now looking at the clock, there were about two more hours until Asami came home. Sighing to herself, she walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. Mindlessly watching the planet earth channel, she stared blankly at the TV until she heard her girlfriend come home. Immediately perking up, she ran over and basically threw herself onto Asami.

"Asami!" Taking a deep breath in her neck, "Welcome homeeee…"

Asami giggles while awkwardly shuffling them inside and kissing her forehead, "I'm back."

Mumbling into her neck, "Hrow wass work?"

Setting down her purse on the counter, "Mmm, the usual boring meetings and then some productive line work."

"Ah…" Korra nipped Asami's neck before looking into her girlfriend's eyes, "I made some dinner!"

Asami sniffed around, "Mmm that must be that amazing smell in the air then," kissing her cheek, "Thank you, baby. I can't wait to eat it!"

Korra grins happily before Asami pulls them towards her dresser, "Let me just change and then we can eat, take a bath and cuddle." Purring into Korra's ear, "I call big spoon today."

Shivering, Korra felt her cheeks grow warm before she watched Asami sway her hips away. She grabbed her own cheek before eyeing her girlfriend's butt. "I need some water…"

It didn't take long for Asami to come back wearing some black sweats and a loose red t-shirt with a fire ferret print on the front. Sweeping her hair to one side, Asami sat down at the table and Korra served her girlfriend some stir fry. She smiled before taking another whiff of it.

"Mmh it really does smell wonderful babe, thanks."

Korra gave her a bright grin, "Your welcome, there's seconds if you want some more."

"Let's dig in shall we?"

After a joyous meal, they both started cleaning the dishes and after a few bubble gun fights, they moved into the bathtub. Of course they ended up kissing the majority of the time, "Mmh… I really missed you Kor."

Asami swayed their bodies towards the counter. When Korra's back hit a dead end, Asami pinned her girlfriend in place. Smiling in their kiss, she teasingly nipped Korra's lower lip and tugged it. Korra groaned in response as she pulled Asami in closer by her neck.

"Mmm… *kiss kiss* Korra…"

Asami cupped Korra's left cheek and grabbed her hip with her free hand. Repeatedly changing their kiss angles, they resumed their sensual kiss for who knows how long.

"Mmh… *kiss* Sami… *kiss* t-the *kiss* bath-"

"Hmm?" Asami pecked Korra's lips before trailing her jawline up with her lips to the crevice of her ear. She used the tip of her tongue to lick Korra's sensitive spot before gliding back over to her lips. Rubbing her lips on Korra's, "Mmh right bath…"

Korra gulped.

"Come on," Asami spun them over to the bathtub and snaked her arms down to the hem of her hoodie. She snickered before whispering into Korra's ear, "let's get you wet."

Korra jolted up and blushed like crazy. She felt weak as Asami pulled off her hoodie before stripping down to nothing before her eyes. She was already wet when Asami took her hand and pulled them into their tub. As for their bath… it was piping hot and Korra felt like she was burning. They enjoyed a relatively relaxing bath before Asami "handled" her girlfriend. After quite some time, they eventually got dressed before relocating to the living room. Asami plopped down onto the couch first and spread her legs apart before opening her arms.

"Come here babe," she tapped her thigh, "what do you want to watch?"

Still feeling toasty, Korra dragged her feet over before turning around and sat into Asami's embrace. She briefly moved her arms up so that her girlfriend could settle her arms around her waist. "Mmm… I don't know."

Asami leaned around and kissed her cheek before rubbing Korra's rib cage with her thumb. "Mmh… how about a romcom?"

Korra snuck back comfortably and leaned into Asami's neck. "Nah… I'm feeling… some mystery?"

"Mmh… Criminal Minds? Supernatural? Stranger Things?"

"Uhh… that's the one where kids get hurt right?"

Asami chuckled in amusement, "Yeah that's the one where kids get hurt."

Korra let out a comfortable breath, "Stranger Things it is."

Smiling, Asami reached over and grabbed the remote. She promptly turned on Netflix and put on Stranger Things. After the show started streaming, she set the remote down and hugged Korra tighter and nuzzled into her neck. They were chilling in perfect harmony and after a few episodes in, Asami noticed that Korra had dozed off. She was soundly snoring anyway and she couldn't help but smile. Her precious lover was getting better by the day. Even if it was a slow process, Korra was in fact getting better and better and Asami wouldn't have it any other way.

Kissing her cheek, "I love you Korra."


End file.
